My Best Friend's Brother
by Kellogs221
Summary: Bella is in love with Alice's brother. Alice comes up with a plan to get them together. Will it work? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok…. So this is my first story so if its bad just tell me and I will fix it. I hope you like it (=**

**I don't own anything twilight just the plot SM owns it though…**

"Why do I have to get dressed up just to go down stairs?" I asked my pixie best friend, Alice.

"Because my brother is down there. Duh" she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Let me explain: I have the biggest crush on Alice's brother Edward. I made the mistake of telling her that little picket of information, and she has never let it down.

"Your parents will be also. I don't think they would like me going down there with daisy duke shorts, and a tank top with my boobs hanging out." I put in.

"But Edward will. I would like to have you as a sister-in-law one day."

"Alice, the chances of that happening are a million to one. So get it out of your head"

"Nope, not going to happen" she said in a sing-songy voice. I just rolled my eyes at her. But of course she got her way and I went down stairs with barley any clothing on. Of course she did to because she has a crush on Edward's best friend Jasper Whitlock. Who wouldn't though, he has honey blond hair, a southern accent, charm. Any womens' dream guy. But mine is Edward Cullen. He is walking sex on legs. You ask any girl in Forks High who is Edward Cullen, they will say the same thing.

Alice made me sit next to her but across from Edward. That little sneak. She just smiled at me. She was sitting across from Jasper and Carlise and Esme where sitting on opposite ends of the table. Esme looked at Alice and me, and began to shake her head. Edward didn't even take notice. Great, Esme probably thinks less of me and Edward didn't even notice. Alice and her stupid ideas. Why do I go along with them?

I looked over at Alice only to find Jasper's eyes trained to the front of her shirt. _Great it works for her put not for me. Stupid boys!_ I wasn't hungry any more so I excused myself and went to Alice's room to get changed out of this stupid outfit. But someone had followed me upstairs.

"Alice I'm changing out of this I don't …." I was interrupted by a hand turning me around. I came face to face with none other but Edward Cullen. "Sorry I thought you were Alice."

"That's okay" he responded. "You know that your shirt is very tempting to rip off" he added making me gasp.

"I thought that you didn't like me. At all."

"Well you thought wrong." , and with that final note he kissed me. We were in the middle of a full make out session when we heard: "I knew it would work!"

**Ok I'm going to stop it here cause I really don't know what I should write next…. So review I might update tommrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of the people that are reading this story, and to the people who alerted it and put it on your favorites. But I'm not getting many reviews. Hopefully you will review more on this chapter.**

**"That's okay" he responded. "You know that your shirt is very tempting to rip off" he added making me gasp.**

**"I thought that you didn't like me. At all."**

**"Well you thought wrong." , and with that final note he kissed me. We were in the middle of a full make out session when we heard: "I knew it would work!"**

We broke apart to find a very excited looking Alice. I blushed and hid my face in Edward's chest. He chuckled lightly.

"Yes Alice your master plan worked now leave us the hell alone please." Edward begged.

"Fine, but be safe" Alice said which made me only blush even more. By now I resembled a stop sign.

"You look cute when you blush" he whispered in my ear when Alice left. I just rolled my eyes. He lifted my chin up to look at him and recaptured my lips. We finished what we started before Alice came in.

About an hour later, we were facing each other in Edward's bed. Just getting to know each other.

"Why did you never come up to me until now?" I asked.

"Jasper said that he would tell Alice if I tell you, and I really want my sister and best friend to be happy."

"Or was it my outfit?"

"That to." He said which made me laugh. _Guys. _I rolled my eyes at him.

We spent about two hours just asking questions about what we like and what we don't like. That was until Alice barged in demanding that we talk.

"Good night" Edward said and then kissed me. But the kiss turned into a make out session.

"Enough you two. Edward Bella will be here all weekend." Alice was starting to get impatient.

"Good night" I said and blew him a kiss while Alice dragged me out of Edward's room into hers.

"We have so much to talk about!" she was jumping up and down. "Well Jasper told me that he liked me, and asked me on a date so I won't be here tomorrow night. He told me that he has had a crush on me since he met me." She said really fast.

"Alice calm down" I laughed at her.

"Calm down? How can I calm down, my crush just told me he liked me, and you want me to calm down. Are you crazy women?" she glared at me. I just laughed her crazy antics. "Tell me about what happened between my brother and you?" she was still jumping up and down.

"Well he followed me upstairs and told me that he was being tortured by my outfit and I said I thought that he didn't like me and he said that he did and then he kissed me then you interrupted us. Then you left and we kissed even more. Then we went to his bed laid down and started to get to know each other then you came in." I said in one big breath.

"And you told me to calm down?" she asked.

"Smartass" was my brilliant retort. She just laughed at my lame comeback, if you can call it that.

"I'm tired so night" Alice said suddenly. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 12AM.

"Me too" and with that I fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming about Edward.

**I will probably update tommrow it just depends on what I'm doing, but I can't update on the weekends cause I go camping just so you know. Hope you like it and please review I'll get a chapter out faster if you do. Thanks=) **


	3. Chapter 3

**This might be the last time that I will be able to update for awhile. So I hope you like this chapter.**

**I don't own Twilight SM does.**

"I'm tired so night" Alice said suddenly. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 12AM.

"Me too" and with that I fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming about Edward.

The next morning I was woke up by the bed bouncing up and down.

"Alice calm the hell down!" I mumbled into the pillow. I heard someone chuckle.

"I'm not Alice" I manly voice said.

"Oh sorry, morning Edward" he laughed even more. I got up to brush my teeth. When I was done I went back into the bedroom and kissed him. When we pulled apart he looked at me and smiled. Which in turn made me smile.

"Morning love." my heart pounded in my chest. "What do u want to do today?" he asked.

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure" he kissed my forehead. "But first let's get you something to eat." I got up and got dressed and Edward and I headed downstairs hand in hand. Nobody was downstairs but there was eggs and bacon on the island. I finished eating and we went into the home theater. Yes the Cullens have a fucking home theater.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked leading me over to the huge DVD case.

"What about Zombieland. It's funny and I have and I get to cuddle with you during the scary parts." he smirked when I said that.

"Works for me" I just laughed at him.

We were at the part where Little Rock and Tallassee are shooting at the plates in Bill Murray's house when Alice walked in with Jasper trailing in behind her.

"I love this movie" Alice said sitting down next to me. Edward and I didn't see the rest of the movie because we were making out but that was to annoy Alice so much she would leave but for our enjoyment also. When the movie ended they finally did leave. Edward let me pick another movie and I picked Never Back Down. I thought he would like it because guys are into fighting, but I liked it because it had hot guys with shirts off. Edward is way hotter though.

Halfway in the movie he pulled me onto his lap. I could feel his erection through his pants. I blushed.

"Do you feel what you do to me. That's from just you biting your lip. It was way worse yesterday with what my sister put you in. I saw you and was instantly hard, I wanted to jump across the table and take you right there. But I don't think my parents would like that." he whispered in my ear making me shiver. He started to kiss my neck and up to my jaw, when I turned around so I was facing him. I kissed his jaw but he was having none of that. He kissed me on lips. I deepened it. I could feel him throbbing beneath me. I smirked against his mouth.

We were interrupted by someone coughing. I turned around to see Esme trying to stifle a chuckle. I blushed and buried my head into his chest.

"Yes mom?" he asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I just wanted to know what you guys wanted for lunch?"

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled into his chest.

"We had too much popcorn." I could feel Edward shrug underneath me.

"Okay, just don't do anything in here, everyone else also likes to come in here to watch movies." she smiled and then walked out of the room. I looked up at Edward only to find his jaw hanging open. I probably looked like a tomato.

"I can't believe my mom just said that." he said more to himself than me.

"I was thinking the same exact thing"

"How about we finish watching the movie and finish was we started when it goes off?"

"Works for me." So we sat there and watched the rest of the movie, but I wasn't really paying attention I was thinking about what we were going to do when it was over. I don't think I can wait that long.

**I hope you like it, I might not be able to post anything until Monday, so I hope this makes up for the wait. Please review, if you do I might get another chapter out today(= thanks for reading**


	4. Must Read!

**This isn't an update; I might not be able to post another chapter till tomorrow… I was camping this weekend and I went to a funeral today and I'm way to sad to think about happy shit right now so sorry. But I'll make sure that the chapter is really long. By the way I have a poll on my profile that needs people to vote on it. Plus I have like 300 people who have read this story and only 7 reviews. Can I at least have 10 reviews before I update. Thanks to all of my readers and hopefully I will have a chapter up tomorrow….. maybe two thanks =)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have been busy and I am focused on my Pen-pal From England story. So I hope you like this chapter**.

**I don't own Twilight SM does.**

When the movie was finally over, Edward looked over at me. And said, "You want to go upstairs?" I just nodded my head to nervous to speak. He took my hand, and helped me up as we made our way to his room.

When we walked in his room, he shut the door, locked it, then pinned me up against it and started kissing me. I laughed at his eagerness. He was about to take my shirt off when there was a knock at the door.

"Edward, open this door now!" came Emmett's voice from the hall way. I looked at Edward and started to fix his hair while he tried to fix mine. When we couldn't do anything else, we opened the door to a smiling Emmett.

"Edward," Emmett said calmly, "you got lip gloss right there." He pointed to the side of Edward's mouth. I blushed when he looked at us knowingly. He started laughing. Edward just took my hand, pushed passed him, and walked down stairs.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked going through the cabinets.

"No, I'm okay."

"You sure, I don't want my girlfriend to be hungry." He said making me smile.

"Maybe later." I replied. Then he looked at me.

"What are you smiling at?" he laughed.

"You." I replied. He smiled to. The he came over to me, put his hands on the side of my head, then kissed me. This kiss was full of adoration.

"You know how I told you I liked you?" he asked looking in to my eyes. I nodded my head. "Well I do like you, a lot, but what I didn't say was… how do I say this…. Um.. I love you so much. I have loved you since I first saw you." He looked into my eyes.

"I love you too. So much. Ever since I first saw you." Once I said that. He kissed me again, but it was full of love.

We broke apart when we heard clapping behind us. We turned around to find Esme.

"That was so cute." She said, her eyes were watery. "My baby is in love." Esme , came over and hugged us.

"Mom." Edward said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry." She backed away. "I'm going to go grocery shopping." She wiped away her tears.

"Bye mom, love you." Edward said as his mom was walking out the front door. She turned around and smiled at him.

When she left Edward kissed my forehead. I put my arms around his neck, and pulled his head down to kiss me. Then the phone interrupted us. Edward picked the phone up and press the 'talk' button.

"Hello." "Yes." "No!" "I don't care leave me alone." With that, he hung up. I looked at him confused. "Emmett." He answered the unspoken question.

"Isn't he still in the house?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"What did he want?" he blushed, when I asked him that. "Do I want to know?" I asked.

"No."

"Okay then." I told him, then I pulled him down for another kiss.

"Do you like kissing me?" he said with a smirk.

I pulled his head down, and when my mouth was level with his ear, I whispered, "I love it" then kissed him.

**Yes, I know that it's really short, but I have major writing block. I don't know when the next time I'm going to update because I am really busy and all my good writing is going towards my Pen-pal From England. But I will try. Hope you like it bye. REVIEW!**


End file.
